I Can Make You Love Me
by Tiny Wolverine
Summary: Prequel to Eclipse: Stella can't wait to meet the sexy, collected, charismatic prince whom everyone loves... but he is really broken inside, because of a girl who no longer exists... "You're NOTHING like her!" "But I can make you love me." Noctis/Stella
1. Chapter 1

**Because I feel exceptionally mean to Lightning (all of a sudden) I decided that a Stella/Noctis two-shot could get rid of that feeling. Don't hate me, Yuki! We all know you hate Stella... xD**

**Let's get the disclaimer out of the way...**

**Disclaimer: **_**Do I look like Nomura? No. Good! Glad that's cleared up.**_

**Anyways, this story's basically just explaining how Stella fell in love with the beautiful prince we know as Noctis, and how she tries to talk him into proposing to her (using shameless hints). Don't worry Yuki, I'll only make them share one kiss. It also portrays Noctis' feelings for her... are they good? Or are they... =) Well, you'll just have to find out, won't you?**

**I'm also twisting Stella and Noctis' background a bit – she's going to have three sisters and one younger brother (Titus, ten years. Interested?). Her sisters, Aria, Zariana, and Torina (eighteen, fifteen and thirteen respectively) are insane about Noctis (who isn't?). Noctis is about to turn eighteen in the story while Stella is seventeen. He has two sisters, twins (called Aliana and Narcissa, fifteen), making him the sole heir for the throne.**

**ShotgunGuy (Laris) and ScarFace – whoops, I mean Scarman – (Marcus) are in the background. GlassesMan (Bradley) does not make an appearance in this story. Sorry to Bradley/GlassesMan fans!**

**Without further ado, I present to you...**

_**~I Can Make You Love Me~**_

**Chapter One**

Slender fingers swept over her red (it's sexy) skirt as Stella Nox Fleuret waited for her father to enter and introduce to her the young _koutaishi_ (crown prince), Noctis. Her heart fluttered in her chest – she was so excited, she was sure he would choose her to be his wife, despite the many other young, beautiful women he had rejected. But then again, she was prettier and much more beautiful than any of them. She could feel his proposal in her bones.

Her eldest sister, Aria, patted her silvery hair to make sure every strand was in place. Zariana tucked her golden hair behind her ears while Torina tugged her strapless white dress down to show a bit more of her brand new fully jutting chest. Stella scowled - her sisters wanted Noctis, too. Then, Aria took out her pink lipstick and made repairs. Stella's scowl deepened; if Noctis fell for her, she'd kill herself. Or better still, kill her sister.

Stella's mother was acting odd, too, sort of fluttery and excited. One of her daughters could be chosen by the handsome, charismatic prince whom everyone loved. She was so excited!

Someone cleared his throat outside the door. Aria immediately tucked the lipstick away as the door to the sitting room opened. They all stood up respectively as eight people walked into the room.

Lord Titus the First entered first, standing tall and straight. He headed for his wife, and they exchanged a kiss.

His Royal Majesty Sir Orien strode in neck, his black tuxedo complimenting his pale skin and yellow eyes. He had jet black hair that had raven highlights when the light hit it right.

Her Royal Highness Lady Cleotrina followed her husband, wearing a beautiful gown that made everyone feel underdressed. Stella fiddled nervously with her own dress. Lady Trina also had black hair, but hers was wavy and turned silver in the light. She had dark blue eyes as well, and she was also pale, like her husband.

Her children followed.

Stella's eyes found Prince Noctis, who strode in as if without care of the world, his dark blue eyes showing no compassion for anything other than, probably, himself. His hair was spiked at the back – obviously he wanted that style – and longish at the sides and front. He too, wore a tuxedo. He met no one's eyes as he greeted them with a flat tone he never used while giving people encouragement – Stella still found his voice enchanting.

The next two were obviously Prince Noctis' bodyguards – they had that _look_.

Aliana and Narcissa had their mother's hair exactly, but they kept it shorter than their beautiful mother. They also looked like their mother quite a lot, just as Noctis' face duplicated their father's. They wore silk dresses of silver and gold respectively, and they both had yellow eyes.

Stella felt extremely hideous compared to them. But she would try her best.

"Prince Noctis, may I introduce my daughters to you...?" Titus asked the young Prince. Noctis stared at him until the man grew uncomfortable.

"Noct, be nice," Aliana told her brother quietly. Stella, who was the closest them, couldn't help but overhear.

Noctis raised one eyebrow and said flatly, "I already told Mother not to arrange this."

"We know you miss her –" Narcissa started.

_Who are they talking about? _Stella wondered.

"–but you promised them you'll forget about it and move on."

"No one can forget her, Cissy, and I never promised to move on," Noctis answered tightly, his hand clenching into a fist. Tactfully, the adults pretended to chat with each other as Noctis debated with his sisters. Aria, Torina and Zariana moved closer to them, trying to eavesdrop.

Noctis cast them a cold glance that had them moving away as fast as they could. Then, he turned around and started to exit the room when one of the bodyguards caught his shoulder.

"Noct, man, stay here."

Noctis shrugged off his hand and gave him a wry half smile. "You don't order people around, Laris – that's my job."

He then started to take a step out the door, but his father's voice rang out.

"Noctis! I order you to stay here and socialize."

Noctis looked at his father over his shoulder, and Stella was struck by the pain in his deep blue eyes. When he said nothing, Orien stepped forward and opened his arms in a gesture of peace. "We know how hard her death was on you," Orien said gently, and Noctis noticeably flinched. "But you have to let her go, Night."

Noctis flinched again. "You can't make me stay," he said in a low voice, looking sideways now.

"I can and I will!" Orien snapped.

Noctis cast his father a sarcastic smile, and raised one eyebrow. "You'll have to catch me first." His voice held mischief and memories as a smirk spread across his face. Narcissa, Aliana and Cleotrina gasped at his words – clearly it meant something to them – and Noctis disappeared in a blur.

--

Orien sat down on his chair, massaging his temple. His son, his only son. What has become of the child who charmed everyone?

"Forgive us, Lord Fleuret, Lady Fleuret, for our son's behaviour," Trina was saying to them. "He's just upset."

"Why, may we ask, my Lady?" Titus asked the Queen.

Narcissa, Aliana, Marcus and Laris had all gone to look for him, but the efforts were futile because he was born special – his senses were more enhanced than any Caelum that had ever been born.

Trina looked at her husband pleadingly; Orien nodded his assent. She turned back to the Lord and Lady, and started as thus:

"Noctis was only seven when he met a young runaway whom he called 'Light' – it sort of made sense because she was like the light of his life – dragging him into all her childish schemes and helping him laugh and become more and more open. We didn't encourage their friendship because she was a daughter of none – no one knew who her parents were, and no one recognized her. We took her in, however, out of pure pity and christened her Larielle, our native language for 'Light'. They grew closer over the years, and I don't doubt it when I say that they may have been a little attracted to each other, maybe more than we knew.

"When she turned fourteen, she became a Crystal Guardian to show her respect and loyalty to us – something we deemed necessary instead she was asked to spy on us as a child. She wanted to prove to us that she was trustworthy, and despite Noctis' objections, she agreed, and she was branded with the mark of the Crystal, and signed a contract with her blood on her most precious things and her life.

"She underwent training for a whole year; Noctis was separated from her for a whole year, and he slowly began to retreat into himself while she was gone. We, Orien and I, had bad feelings about her being a Guardian, and tried to stop her when she returned, but she was adamant, and assured us that she _would_ prove her loyalty to us this way.

"Then, two years later, our enemy from Cocoon paid her a visit, and tortured her mercilessly, blasting her into ashes and immediately after destroyed the Crystal."

There were collective gasps from her audience. Stella was surprised to find that she was one of them.

Trina paused. "Until today, he still hasn't gotten over her. She left such a deep impression in him that he can't seem to forget her, and move on. We believe that his reluctance in choosing a bride is due to the fact that he still loves her."

Aria looked up. "But milady, why don't you hire someone who can make him forget her? Someone to help him get through this," she asked sweetly. Stella glared at her. She was trying to suck up to them, that's all.

Trina smiled at her wearily. "We did, but evidently, she's the only one who can help him get through this. Always has, always will. That's one thing that hasn't changed about him."

The door flew open, and Laris and Narcissa blew in.

"What's wrong?" Orien demanded, fear in his eyes. Stella knew he truly cared for his son. Everyone stood up as they panted for breath.

"Noctis," Narcissa got out.

"What has my idiot of a son done now?" Orien snapped. "Surely he hasn't run away? That's doesn't call for you to dash all the way here, does it, Cissy? He can take care of himself, Prince or not."

"Didn't run," the blond man gasped. "Tried to – to–"

"Noctis tried to kill himself!" Narcissa blurted out.

* * *

**It's a two-shot everyone... Or did I already mention that?**

**Anyways, yeah, it's connected to Eclipse in a way. (those of you who have read Eclipse, well, you know Noctis' reaction now, don't you?)**

**Review please!**

**Inspired by ...**

**Soundtrack(s): Kiss From A Rose - Adam Lambert version**

**My brain.**

**Noctis and Lightning.**

**My sudden emo-ness. Yes, I get mood swings frequently. Got a problem with that, punk?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! **

**I just love cliffies... makes you guys all hate me. xD**

**Oh yeah, what I said about not being able to update... well, apparently it's working again! I must've broken the jinx when I told you guys about it. I still hate it though. =) **

**Let's get on with the show!**

**Read and review!**

**Chapter Two**

Noctis woke up a familiar place.

His eyes and pride stung terribly – he wasn't dead. His efforts to kill himself were futile and wasted. He wanted to hit something, to throw it at whoever brought him back, whatever brought him back. His eyes pricked, but he didn't cry. He lost the ability to cry a few days after she died.

_Knock, knock. _(No pun intended)

"Come in," Noctis sighed, and sat up in time to see his family enter the room. Narcissa and Aliana immediately bounded over to him and began to pepper him with questions which he brushed off with a curt, "I'm fine." He was more worried about what his parents would say of his behaviour in front of the Fleurets.

But what he got surprised him – his mother threw her arms around him and squeezed out what air was left in his lungs. His father helped his mother try to suffocate Noctis.

"Can't – breathe," Noctis gasped out.

Narcissa and Aliana tugged their parents off their brother, and Noctis massaged his ribs, glaring at his parents. He took deep breaths, then said, "So what's my punishment?"

Surprise flitted across each and every face around him. Noctis raised one eyebrow. "I embarrassed and dishonoured our name in front of Lord Fleuret, and then I ran away and tried to get myself killed, and I'm not going to be _punished?_" He looked incredibly incredulous.

"The way you say it, it sounds like you _want_ to be punished, Noct," Aliana mumbled.

"I should be."

"You're too damn noble for your own good."

"Watch your mouth, Ana."

"Yes mother."

Noctis started to get out of bed (he noticed he was fully dressed, and thought it to be safe), but Narcissa pushed him down. He glowered at her. She was, however, used to his glares, so she didn't flinch like many others. She just grinned cheekily, causing his eyes to narrow further.

"We'll leave you here with the Fleurets for a bit," Trina said, kissing her son's cheek. Her hair tickled his cheek, and Noctis took comfort in the normality. "Your father and I need to get back for a meeting concerning the treaty of peace between Cocoon and our country, but we'll be right here at your side the moment it's finished."

Noctis nodded. He understood that his parents' duty to the country was more important than he was.

"Cissy and Ana will be here to keep you company though," Orien offered like it was a good thing. Noctis scowled. His little sisters were nice when they wanted to be, but the rest of the time they were pests.

"Be nice," Trina said sternly to her son. Noctis rearranged his features to something more neutral, and gave them a blank look they knew all too well. Cissy sighed in exasperation. "Don't worry Noct! Laris and Marcus will be here to keep you company too. You won't have to put up with our pestering ways _all_ the time. We'll probably be with Aria, Stella, Zariana and Torina discussing the horrors of being the siblings of Mr. Grumpy." Noctis had to resist the urge to threaten his sister with his telekinetic powers.

"Narcissa..."

"Sorry Dad."

Noctis closed his eyes, and heaved a great sigh.

"What is it, Noct?" Trina immediately asked.

"I want to be alone." It was a subtle hint telling them that he was kicking them out, and they recognized it. They filed out, hugging and kissing him, and (in his dad's case) ruffling his already messy hair. He watched them go with dark blue eyes that hadn't turned yellow for a year, and lay back down to sleep.

--

_-Stella-_

She didn't know if she should visit him. The Prince.

Stella now played with the hem of her skirt, her thoughts far away. She didn't notice when a single thread of her skirt peeled away from the rest and tangled into her fingers.

_I should go see how he is. As a friend, a shoulder to cry on. Then, when he's ready, we will..._ Just the mere thought of it made her shiver in delight.

She stood, and slipped out her door, into the silent hallway, heading for the chamber which held the young, broken Prince she loved.

--

Stella could hear voices before she opened the door. She strained to listen.

One voice, quiet, careful, and monotonous, was clearly Noctis' voice, and the other - Stella felt shocked and furious to admit – was Aria's! That lousy, slutty, no-good...

"How are you feeling, Noctis, love?"

She could practically feel the Prince flinch through the door.

"Don't call me love."

"Why not?"

"Because we aren't in love." His tone was hard, and made it obvious he wanted nothing to do with Aria. Stella felt a surge of triumph. _Yes! Go Noctis! _Stella cheered silently.

"But we're going to be married!"

"If memory serves, I have chosen no one." He was actually quite rude, but courteous at the same time, and he was very firm in what he wanted. Stella liked him more and more with every word. She could feel that they would get along with each other very well.

"You _will_ choose me." Aria was confident, Stella knew, that the prince would choose her over her sisters. "I heard of your... loss, but with me, you can forget her. Forget Larielle."

Noctis' next words came from the heart, "I'll _never_ forget her!" His voice ripped through the air angrily, stubbornly. Anyone could hear the pain behind his words, and Stella cursed Aria for being so tactless for bringing up this girl in front of him. And to tell him to forget her! To forget whom one loved was hard, Stella knew since the day she fell in love with the Prince. Her fists clenched when she remembered Aria saying the same words to her.

"_Forget it,_" she'd said. "_He'll never choose you as long as I'm here."_

Stella had tried, but failed.

"I'm not like her, so you don't have to be pained around me."

"You're right. You're _nothing_ like her!"

"But I can make you love me."

For a moment, Stella actually thought Noctis was going to kill her sister, and was about to intervene (no matter how badly Aria behaved, she was still her sister...) when Noctis said in a low, furious voice, "Get _out. _Do it _now_, before I reduce you to ashes."

The only reply from Aria was her hurried footsteps heading Stella's way.

Stella pressed herself against the wall as the door flew open and Aria fled to her room.

She then peeked around the corner to see Noctis sit down on the bed, covering his eyes. He was trembling.

Stella took a careful step forwards, and Noctis' head shot up and he gazed straight at her. Stella's eyes widened because she was sure she hadn't made a sound. She swallowed as he sighed wearily. "Another one..." His voice held all the disgust of her sister. Stella immediately backed down.

"If you want me to go, I can..."

"I don't care what you do."

Stella dithered by the doorway as Noctis stared at his hands.

Then, finally, "If you want to stay, you might as well take a seat."

Stella crossed over to a chair, and sat down nervously, feeling like she was in a competition and was waiting for her results. Noctis took a deep breath and swallowed. "Your sister... is she always like that?"

"Yes."

Noctis nodded, but didn't say anything more. His fingers were clenched, and Stella spied a hint of gold in his fist. "What's that?" she asked, then wished she hadn't when Noctis stared at her with his unfathomable eyes.

Then, he heaved a sigh. "Something that calms me down when I'm angry."

"Does it have a spell or something?"

"No. It just used to be... hers." He forced the final word out, and Stella winced.

"I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's mine."

Sounds like he was blaming himself for something that couldn't be controlled. Stella wanted to hear his reasons for beating himself up this way. "How so?" she queried. "If I may ask," she added quickly in case he thought she was trying to pry into his personal life. Which she was.

He didn't answer for a moment, and Stella considered getting up and leaving when he suddenly said, "I should've been faster. I could've saved her if I had been faster. I ignored the signs, ignored her – she was upset. I think... I wish..." he broke off, and his knuckles turned white as his hands tightened over whatever it was in his fist.

A drop of blood fell to the floor.

Stella felt helpless. "I'm sorry," she told him.

He continued as though he hadn't heard her. "I wish I told her... that I was sorry... that I... that I..." he swallowed, and seemed unable to continue. He dropped his mask, and Stella truly saw the terrible pain etched into his young face. His eyes seemed to burn with fury, fear, and sorrow. She wanted to hold him until his pain went away...

Then, she spoke, "If there's anything I can do to help... anything at all, please, let me know."

She stood, and started for the door. As she slipped out into the hallway, she heard him whisper, "Thank you. Stella."

A smile spread across her face.

_One day, I can make you love me._

She was sure of that.

-fin-

* * *

**Phew! I'm done!**

**Oh, I've created a blog (it's really crappy because I just started it) and I want to post some of our fanfics into it with your permission, so tell me if you want strangers to read your lovely stories! **

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, and those who haven't too! Because I know you all took the time to read this...**

**I love you all!!!!**

**Lotsa LURVE!!!**

**~!Dawni~**

**Just because it's the end doesn't mean that you can stop reviewing! **

* * *


End file.
